The GMWFC
by daysandyearswhatsthedifference
Summary: Ginny Weasley finds out about a fan club for her, she's not too happy about this news. But rest assured she surrvives the crazied fans and lovers. And twisted ending (or at least I think it's twisted).


**Yes I know I should have my priorites straight and focus on my other fanfics but I couldn't pass up this little piece of madness! Enjoy the stupidity!**

Ginevra Molly Weasley is the best redhead/person ever created.

Ginny read the shirt about fifty times, trying to comprehend what was written across her friend Delilah's chest. She felt her face get hotter the more she read the sentence.

"Uh Delilah, why is my fully name printed in bold letters across your chest?!" exclaimed the blushing fifteen year old.

"It's the official shirt of the GMWFC, duh,"

"And what is the GMWFC, may I ask?"

"The Ginevra Molly Weasley Fan Club of course,"

"WH-WHAT!?"

"Calm down hun, you're causing stares,"

"Why haven't I learned of this fan club of mine?" Ginny had her arms crossed now.

"Well, we kind of started it last week and you won't believe who the club captain/creator is!"

"Let me guess, you?"

"Nope, Draco Malfoy!"

"Wait did you just say Dra…"

"Yup the one and only Slytherin king, though he won't be satisfied until everyone but you has joined the club,"

"He's mad,"

"Some might say, ah look, our number one donator,"

And from stage right (the Grand Hall door) came none other than Harry Potter who was strutting his stuff (ok, I went a little too far there). He was also wearing the official shirt of the GMWFC. He grinned widely and forced himself into a seat between Ginny and some random person to her right. This random person grumbled some unkind words and stabbed his fork into his bacon.

"Harry James Potter! You're going along with this…this thing?! You're getting along with Malfoy?!"

"Of course I'm going along with it! And on the note of Malfoy, there is only two things we can agree on. The fact that you are beyond wonderful and that he's the only bloke who can pull off a Speedo,"

Ginny gapped at Harry. She kept shifting her gaze between Delilah and Harry who were looking at her lovingly.

"You're kidding right? This is all a joke right?"

"Afraid not," said Delilah.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and focused her glare on her food like it was the cause of everything. She the stood and stepped over the bench. She had a determined look in her eyes.

"I'm going to find Malfoy and get to the bottom of this!"

As she stormed off Harry turned to Delilah with a worried frown.

"Did you really have to tell her before we had gotten the whole school to join?"

"She asked about the shirt,"

Ginny was marching down the hall, ignoring the fanboys and fangirls who kept yelling to her. She had to find the tall and pale Slytherin. Ginny had realized that Harry and Delilah weren't fooling her when she saw more and more people with the shirts on. This had to be the most expensive prank ever if they got some Slytherins wearing it. Just as Ginny was passing the Transfigurations classroom she saw a flash of light blond hair.

"Bingo,"

She raced (she's a fast little girly) over and tackled the blond boy. Draco Malfoy smirked at her since she was in a very suggestive position on him.

"Shut that thought down Malfoy. I have a bone to pick with you," Ginny said as she stood up and brushed 'Malfoy germs' off of her robes.

"Please tell me how I have offended the wonderful Ginevra Molly Weasley?" he said.

"There! There it is! You, you started a fan club for me!"

"Ugh, that Delilah Fugglewort can't keep her mouth shut. So I guess you found me out!" said Draco who hand a gentle look on his face.

Ginny closed her eyes and began to massage her temple.

"This is all moving too fast. More than half the school admires me, _you_ started a fan club for me and you and Harry are agreeing on something!"

"Two things,"

"Don't remind me,"

"Hey, it's not so bad Ginevra dear, now we can openly adore you!" exclaimed Draco.

At that about ten people wearing those dreaded t-shirts appeared.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley

How we love her so easily

Her beautiful red hair

And pale skin

Just the right amount of thin

And amber eyes

They hypnotize

Yes we adore you

Yes we love you

Ginevra Molly Weasley!" they sang.

"Wow…"

"Like our anthem? I wrote it myself," said Draco who was grinning proudly.

"Wow, you really have a way with words, now excuse me while I go find a toilet to vomit in," said Ginny walking away.

Draco sighed and tilted his head.

"I bet even her vomit is attractive,"

000

Nowadays Ginny couldn't go out of her dorm room without someone smiling at her, singing to her or the worst, reciting a poem to her. Delilah was tolerable while Harry was unbearable. And don't get her started on Draco Malfoy. That boy would call to her, send her cologne scented stuff, put up posters, lead songs and personally deliver her things. He always had that look in his eyes that scared the Gryffindor out of her. The only people who weren't apart of the fan club now were Ron (who refused to hang around guys who admired his sister), Neville (who Draco refused to let join), Pansy (who's a jealous pig) and the Giant Squid (who doesn't know what a club is). Even the intelligent Hermione Granger was in it! Not to mention the teachers.

Ginny threw away another box of Love Potion chocolate. This one was from Colin Creevey (and was the seventh one he sent that week). She sat on the window seal and looked down. There were people holding vigil under the fifth year Gryffindor girls' window. Someone pointed up and they began to wave at the redhead girl.

Ginny groaned and threw them the finger, which only seemed to excite them more. This was horrible. No matter what she did the students at Hogwarts believed she could do no harm.

Ginny had decided to quit hiding in her dorm and go out to face the world. She slipped on her flats (it's a Saturday) and went down the steps to the Gryffindor common room. Down there Harry Potter was waiting for her with a dozen roses in hand. Hermione, Delilah and Parvarti were playing some jazz music. The scene made Ginny roll her eyes.

"Gin, Gin, Ginny Gin, Gin. My heart and my soul are all yours," said Harry.

"How about your brain?" sarcasm came from the girls lips.

"You can have that too!" he exclaimed.

Ginny sighed and patted Harry's head lightly. He pressed the flowers at her, causing her to grab them. They two had a staring contest for a while until Harry pouted.

"Aren't you going to smell them?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Why? Wait, did you, put a spell on them?!"

The music stopped and Harry blushed.

"Well you see the boys of the GMWFC are going head to head to see who can make you love them first," muttered Harry, but Ginny heard everything.

"BLOODY HELL!" she shrieked and ran out of the common room.

She had fire in her eyes and murder in her mind. She found Draco laughing with his friends. She grabbed him by the color and slammed him into the wall (don't you notice how anger just seems to make people stronger?).

"What's the deal Malfoy?! I used to have a crush on you! But now you have gone too far and caused the whole school into a…I forgot the word but whatever it is it's your fault!" she screamed.

"You had a crush on me?" he grinned.

"That's not the point!"

"Oh but I think it is. I win that bet. Anyway we don't have everyone. I can deal without your brother, Longbottom and Parkinson, but the Giant Squid would be a valuable member,"

"Malfoy, you have seven seconds to call off you little fan club or else…"

"Ginnykins!"

Everybody turns to see Harry Potter running towards them in the most graceful way a boy can (which is pretty darn graceful). He slid in front of the and pulled Ginny away from Malfoy and into his embrace. Ginny struggled to get away, but Harry only held tighter.

"I knew you were the most psycho member Potter," said Draco in utter disgust.

"You're just jealous that my love for Ginny is more than yours will ever be!"

"No way Potter!"

"Yes way Malfoy!"

"Actually neither of you loves her more than I do,"

This time everyone turned to see none other than Lord Voldermort standing before them. Harry glared at the man.

"You wish Voldy! You didn't even join the GMWFC!" exclaimed Harry.

"I don't need to! I will soon freakin own the whole world! Come Ginevra, be my queen, be my lover," said Voldermort.

Ginny looked at the snake-like man with utter disgust. He reached out a white hand to stroke her check and she let out a blood curdling shriek (because those are the best kind of shrieks). She wiggled even more.

"Get it away! Get it away!"

"Now that is now way to talk to your future husband,"

This comment made Ginny scream and struggle more. Harry held her tight and seemed to be contemplating something.

"I summon Hermione Granger to the battle field!" (Sorry just had to) he exclaimed.

Hermione appeared and looked around mildly confused before focusing on the group.

"Hermione! Help me!"

"As much as I love you Ginny, I'm here as Harry's brain. What can I do for you Harry?"

"Right. Hermione, tell me, what is better? Let Draco take Ginny to his deep dark dungeon bat cave,"

"I'm Batman now?"

"Or, let Voldemort take her to be the evil queen?"

"Chose wisely mudblood,"

"Or, third option, take her for my selfish reasons,"

Hermione pondered this one while the Jeopardy theme playing. Draco suddenly was dressed as Batman much to his dismay. Voldermort was kind of dressed like the count from Sesame Street, much to his glee. While Harry was stroking Ginny's thigh while holding her with one arm (I can't explain this one). Ginny had a look that clearly said that she wanted to get away right now.

"You should share, sharing is caring!" was Hermione's decision before she disappeared.

Everyone but Ginny looked happy about this. They all grabbed at her and she fought with little effort. She was mostly freaked by Voldermort but Draco and Harry also scared her. Just when she saw no hope she heard a voice.

"Ginny…"

She looked up to see the floating head of Dumbledore.

"Ginny this is a dream a strong dark magic dream though. So according to the potion I gave you, you won't wake for about another ten minutes in dream time. Luckily, I have been able to communicate with you and have to tell you something. Now that you have realized that this is a dream, you can control things from now on," said Dumbledore.

"What must I do professor?"

"Use the force Ginny!" and with that Dumbledore disappeared.

Ginny finally smiled for the first time in her dream.

"I think it's my turn now Harry, I summon the Weasley brothers to the battlefield!" exclaimed Ginny who for some reason now was wearing the Millennium Puzzle.

All three of her attackers looked at each other in fright. For if you have heard the legend of the Weasley brothers than you would know why they were fearful. They didn't take to kindly to boys who were interested in their sister. Six red head boys appeared with burning eyes.

"Ginny?" asked the head of the group (who happened to be Ron).

"The Weasley brothers use overprotectiveness on Voldermort, Draco and Harry!" exclaimed Ginny in glee.

At that all six boys ran towards Ginny's pursuers and attacked.

"Taking away 1000 life points," said Ginny with a smirk.

Ginny watched the ordeal that would have lasted longer if Ginny's ten minutes weren't already up. She awoke on a white bed in the every so white infirmary of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She smiled at the familiar faces of Ron, Hermione, Harry, Luna, Neville, Dumbledore and Delilah.

"So Ginny how was your dream?" asked Harry with an evil smirk.


End file.
